


【EC】Shades Of Cool 冷色世界

by Sh_R_Titas



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Killer Erik, M/M, 不准备填的坑
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_R_Titas/pseuds/Sh_R_Titas
Summary: 简介：走一步算一步，如果艾瑞克早知道他为了保险而养成的习惯造成了一个又一个怪圈，也许他就不会这么做了。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier





	【EC】Shades Of Cool 冷色世界

（1）

那里有一个小家伙，除了你的目标人物外，你有注意到他吗？

就是那种仗着自己面目年轻可爱，能让你每晚辗转在欲望沟壑里的小家伙。但他可不是什么好家伙，如果你找他上床，没准他会故意穿着一条白色的低腰平角裤，让你为他佯作的纯洁心生罪恶，缠绵的时候他绕过你脖子的手还会不轻不重地挠你脖颈发尾的发茬，嘻嘻笑着不忘说些脏话。

他就坐在那张软椅子上摇晃着他的腿，时不时把嘴挨在吸管旁边吸上一口鸡尾酒，和旁边的客人调侃上几句俏皮话，就能让人家心甘情愿挨宰。这样的鬼马精灵，像只萤火虫一样在夜晚发出微弱又夺人眼球的光芒，谁都想多看一眼。

当然艾瑞克发现了他，虽然一定程度上是因为他身旁的家伙，但这也并不能使他忽视他的魅力。只是艾瑞克已经不想再和这一切扯上关系了，他已经累了，他十九岁加入帮派接受训练，为组织杀人，到现在，十几年的血雨腥风已经够他受了。对于这行来说他已经有些老了，是时候考虑脱离这片黑色地带了。

但是这种事情从来不简单。

如果他想金盆洗手，组织上给他开出的条件是，杀掉那个——正坐在那个男孩身边的穿格纹马甲的男子，他是敌对家族的话事人。

这家会所是算在他名下的财产之一，周围的人很多都是他的保镖或者帮派分子，虽然如此，对于艾瑞克来说，难度已经降到了最低，如果不是他今天到这里来消遣，平时躲在他所在的家族街区里，艾瑞克根本没有办法杀了他还能全身而退。

这么说，他还得感谢这个笑语盈盈的小鬼，否则他哪能逮到这么好的机会。

当他发现目标人物搂着那个男孩起身，像是要走进哪间包间时，艾瑞克放下他的酒，他知道他们要去那间为他准备好的专属包间，于是杀手从舞动的人群之间穿插，绕道前往他早就摸清的那个排气口入口处，他打算从排气口进入包间。

艾瑞克走出会所，找到外面的那个大排气口处。杀手快速地把自己的外套脱掉，取出内衬口袋里的迷你手枪后，衣服就被马虎地丢在一边，调出早些日子埋在这里的螺丝刀，利索地拆下这片阻挡的塑料板，他趴下来爬了进去。

最后一段直接从天花板竖直开凿，多亏为了维修方便装的攀爬扶手，艾瑞克不至于被重力影响而直挺挺落下去。

提前做好准备是一个好习惯，包间里面的那处排气口隔板从外侧已经被拆卸，但是内侧被艾瑞克用螺丝重新固定了一次，这样他可以从里面把它拆下。

话事人才刚刚脱掉男孩的衣物，还没有开始寻欢作乐，听见天花板上的排气口忽然落在地板上。这声音惊吓住了他，可他还没来得及叫人，一个男人从里面跳下来，握枪的手精准地击中了他的头颅，几乎是瞬间毙命。

一切发生的太快，艾瑞克解决掉目标人物后，迅速把枪口转向了坐在床上的赤身裸体的男孩，“闭好你的嘴，不要叫。”一般而言，他需要杀掉在场的目击者，做事做干净，但是这个蓝眼睛的棕发男孩无辜可怜的姿态让他犹豫了一下。

真有意思。他为什么看起来一点都不害怕？他为什么没有尖叫？他是吓呆了了吗？

“不要杀我。”男孩缓缓把双手举过头顶。

“如果我不杀你，你就会被怀疑成凶手，黑帮做事不讲道理，宁可错杀，不会放过。”艾瑞克的手指还扣在扳机上，眼睛在打量房间里目前可利用的道具。

男孩深吸了一口气，身体随着轻轻颤抖，“我不想死，”他坚定地看着艾瑞克，“如果我跟你一起离开，是不是就可以活下来。”

这倒是个解决的方法，“聪明，小子，但是不行，”艾瑞克扫视房间，准备把床头柜移到通风口下面把他垫上去，“出去了我可不会管你，你最好想清楚。”

“我注意到之前你在看我了。”

他把手放下来，引起了艾瑞克警惕，但他只是从床上爬下来，找到自己的鞋和衣服。

“你不讨厌我，不是吗？”

他就是那种能用眼神说话的假货，艾瑞克想，只消和他对视两秒，就能在他挺而走险的勇气下怀着兴趣放下枪，艾瑞克总觉得这个男孩不仅仅是他表面看起来那样，所以出于警惕，他的枪仍然握在手里：“穿好衣服，一起把床头柜移过来。——你走前面。”

如果稍微了解些艾瑞克•兰谢尔的铁血无情，就不会以为让男孩先走是一种示好了，他不轻易信任任何人的言语，他只是担忧把后背留给一个陌生人会带来灾祸。他不是没遇到过特别年轻的小杀手，他们比自己冷酷多了。

“好的……先生，”着装好他单薄的衣物，男孩走上前来，近看男孩的眼睛出乎寻常的凌厉，“你可以叫我查尔斯。”

“艾瑞克，”他似乎听到对方心跳过速的声音，“现在你是共犯了。”

（2）

逃出犯罪现场后，查尔斯直接被他的杀手抓着手臂走，半个脑袋的距离足以让查尔斯的步子短于男人，要是他再走快一点，查尔斯就会被拉着走了，他很想要艾瑞克慢一点，但考虑到情况的危急，这并不是个好主意。

“等我安全了我才会放了你。”

艾瑞克的车停在附近，他们穿过绿化带，至此一切都很好。他们停在一辆不起眼的灰白色雪佛兰轿车前面，艾瑞克只手把车门打开，将查尔斯粗鲁地塞进副驾驶座上，扣上安全带。

在被黑社会追击之前查尔斯还不知道这个动作的意义何在，他以为是想防止他搞小动作之类的。

“算下来他们已经发现屋子里过于安静了，”艾瑞克砰地把门关上，插进车钥匙，“栏门掉下来那一下响的就已经让人怀疑。”

“呃……我们去哪，”查尔斯感觉安全带死死勒住了他的胸脯，“伙计，这一切对我来说完全是厄运，我原本并不会经历这些。”

“是的，小倒霉蛋，”艾瑞克扫了他一眼，启动了汽车，“你这个年纪本应该再多享受几年待在象牙塔的快乐的。”

杀手把车驶出停车位，把车迅速开到了限速范围的极限，疾驰而去，“你还没有回答我的疑问。”查尔斯警惕地环视了一圈车内。

艾瑞克并没有回答这个问题的必要，考虑到过会就可以把这男孩随便丢到哪个地方，还是他大发慈悲留他一命的结果，他并不需要告诉查尔斯他的目的地。做完这单，他就不用再理会这个帮派的命令了，再和这一切扯上关系是没必要的。

“拜托了，你可以让我在前面的披萨店下吗？”查尔斯知道他之前的问题不会被回答了，“呃……我家在那附近。”

“直接送你去火车站吧，”艾瑞克冷笑一下，“我可以给你一笔钱。”

“你叫我离开这里，逃到别处？”查尔斯明白他的意思，“怎么可能，你以为我是你？”

“至少等风头过去——听着，小子，我不关心你为什么不好好在家复习功课而跑到那种地方去混，”艾瑞克给方向盘打了个转，“这是我最后一次给他们办事，你要是以为我会无聊的时候杀了你好玩大可不必。”

“我没听出来这二者有什么关——”

查尔斯话还没说完，车屁股猛地被什么东西狠狠撞了一发，他还没反应过来，“把头埋下！”艾瑞克说完手上就凭空多出来一把枪，查尔斯忽然意识到他正在一个随时都能杀了他的人手里。

追击者已经到了，艾瑞克仍然冷静得不像个活人，“保持安静。”没等查尔斯回复他，他探出半边脸出窗户看向后方，瞄准，握着枪的手没有丝毫颤抖，对着目标开了两枪后，马上重新钻进车内，将车开上大道。

“该死！你放我走！”查尔斯不忘要跟这个拿捏他性命的魔鬼讨价还价，“我根本不该经历这些……”

“你有没有考虑过，你留下迟早给你亲人带来灾祸，”艾瑞克关掉限速器，把车速开到最快，“我还以为你没人管的呢。”

这时候子弹的攒射降临在艾瑞克的雪佛兰车后座，一辆车穿到了他们旁边，有了前车之鉴查尔斯赶紧抱着脑袋埋下来，艾瑞克倒是没有害怕的情绪，倒是因为这种场面已经习以为常。

他把车撞向那辆黑色奔驰，突然在驾驶者没有反应过来时眼疾手快地开了几枪，从他小吁了一口气来看，似乎有一颗子弹命中了司机。

“对……我是孤儿，”随着车的疾驰，查尔斯的心跳得太快，“但是我有……一个伙伴相依为命。”

艾瑞克没心思跟这个不懂得看时机的家伙废话，他关注着后视镜里后面那俩车对他的穷追猛赶，在查尔斯又准备说些什么的时候转动方向盘打了一个大弯，把车开进一条狭窄通道里，撞翻了几个垃圾桶堵住了路，甩开了后面的车。

查尔斯因此被晃了一下狠的，还好有安全带拉住了他，缓过神来的时候他发现二人已经在往火车站的方向去了。

“嘿！你到底——”查尔斯脑子要炸了。

“打个电话给她，”艾瑞克把手机从裤兜里掏出来，输了密码解锁，“一次性的，就别妄想她能回给你了。”

他把手机递给查尔斯，查尔斯也只能接下，他看了一眼不动声色的艾瑞克，开始输入一串座机号码，接通后男孩支支吾吾不知道说什么好，就把自己藏钱的地方告诉了那个人，再编造了一些谎言。因此在艾瑞克印象里那真的是又简短又尴尬。

查尔斯挂掉电话，坐在车上陷入了沉思。

“你毁了我的……生活。”他顿了顿说道。

“你原先的生活也并不怎么样”——艾瑞克本想这么残忍至极地说的，但他选择了沉默，查尔斯把脸背到车窗玻璃那边去，完全回绝了艾瑞克的任何发言，似乎是已经失去了信心。

“活着，就是这样，”艾瑞克无奈地拍了一下方向盘，“我想你会知道这点的。”

“是的我还得感谢你留我一命，”查尔斯的怒气如此清晰地表现在语气里，“可是我本来就不是你的目标！我本来就不该死！”

艾瑞克承认他的确有理，但是这世界本来就没道理，“事实是这样，你又能怎么办？”他平和地说，“你会看到，粗鲁、可笑的人，幸灾乐祸的人，反而要被人理解包容，因为你没有办法。这世界没道理，查尔斯。”

“原来你还是个教育家。”查尔斯回过脸来，正好对上了一双灰灰的眸子，色彩徒增了无情，让他更加心灰意冷。

的确，感觉他在教育小孩子似的，艾瑞克挠了挠耳背。还好他们已经到了火车站附近，由于车的外观一看就有问题，他只能把车停在昏暗的楼道里，“下车。”他对查尔斯招呼。

查尔斯没有耍脾气，虽然他很不开心，但他知道认清现状，他有脑子来思考，不会随便被情绪主导，这是他被教导的事情之一。

艾瑞克早就准备好了行李箱，但查尔斯除了一件衬衫、一条裤子和一双鞋外已经一无所有了，尽管之前他也没有什么财物。

“我没有票，”查尔斯故意说，希望艾瑞克能回心转意，“我也没有钱。”

“看样子你要带走我，否则我就有可能告诉他们你上了火车，这个时间点对应哪班列车他们会查到的，”查尔斯接着发言，“除非你要在这杀了我了，但那也太没必要，在这发现我的尸体会更快让他们知道这件事。”

艾瑞克瞥了他一眼，“你很聪明，真搞不懂你为什么要去卖，”他把车钥匙丢进垃圾箱，“我也没有票，我一般不会提前做好准备。”

“把你的证件给我。”杀手说。

查尔斯愣了一下，“我还以为……”他无奈地抬了下脑袋，从屁股后面的裤带里拿出一张身份证，“这不能算是真的。出生日期做了手脚，所以这差不多是伪造的，我不知道能不能……”

“可以。”艾瑞克并不在乎这个。

走一步算一步，原来无论对于艾瑞克还是查尔斯都是如此，查尔斯抹了把脸，把自己的眼线擦糊了，他看到自己的手上有痕迹了，“上帝……这简直一团乱。”查尔斯对艾瑞克说。

“我去买票，”艾瑞克从钱包里拿出一些钱，和自己的证件，“你最好跟紧我。”

除了点头他不能再做出其他的动作了。

（3）

年轻是什么感觉？查尔斯曾经被这样问到过。

这实在是有点让人疑惑，以至于他那一瞬间没法好好回答这个问题，因此查尔斯用惯用的技俩蒙混过关，但实际上他并不知道答案。

结束工作之后，这个问题始终环绕脑中，于是他想了想，忽然在对着镜子看着自己的脸时意识到，所谓年轻，唯一的感觉就是“廉价”。

几个年轻人有钱？没有钱，就只能住在廉价的出租屋，穿着廉价的衣服，捡拾廉价的烟头，涂抹廉价的口红，踩踏廉价的帆布鞋，都说年轻是什么令人羡慕的事情，但查尔斯从来没有感觉到愉悦，“年轻”是廉价的代名词。

但是长大了也并不能改变什么，如果没有运气、天分、努力，无非是年龄增长，连年轻的这样资本都丧失了。想了想，好像年轻也并不“廉价”，因为二者并没有什么关系。

并不是年轻导致廉价，更不是廉价导致年轻。年轻和廉价的联想，只是在欲望最旺盛，追求最高级的时候刚好最没有钱而已。

孤独、畏缩、飘零且一无所知。

查尔斯从梦里醒来。

“艾瑞克？”他试着去摸清黑暗里那个唯一能依靠的人的名字。

火车车窗外面沿线的黄色灯光勉勉强强让查尔斯看清楚有个人影在对面坐起身来。

“干什么？”他有半张脸显露在外界光线的照射下，能看清楚眼窝的轮廓，让他有些凶。

“你怎么醒着？”查尔斯拉了拉身上的被子。

“我每两个小时会醒来一次，”艾瑞克说，“不过过段时间应该能睡个好觉了吧。”

“接下来我们去哪？”

“听起来你很缺乏安全感。”

“毕竟我不像你全副武装还很能打。”

“九点左右我们会到西雅图，——假如不晚点，”艾瑞克缓缓说道，“然后我们会坐飞机去温哥华。”

“什么？”查尔斯的脑子猛地清醒了，“我不——”

艾瑞克似乎已经预料到并且会很厌烦要对此进行解释，对于他而言并不容许有人打乱他的安排，他希望查尔斯能更快些搞清楚这一点。

“你别无选择，除了听从。”艾瑞克皱着眉。

“我感觉我确实被你绑架了，”查尔斯忍着怒气说，“而且我迟早会被你杀了。”

“如果你不听话的话，”艾瑞克重新钻进被子里，“我可以很肯定地告诉你——这事会发生。”

男孩攥紧他的被子，头一回感觉到自己是这么地想要哭一场，然而眼睛只是瞪地干涩，迫不得已分泌了些眼泪润了润眼眶。查尔斯觉得这个杀手的眼眶里是不会有眼泪的，他的眼睛都是用血来润湿的。他太残忍，让人提不起好感。

第二天一醒来，车厢已经亮堂了。查尔斯意料之外地发现艾瑞克背对着他还在睡眠里，他本以为这家伙会早早醒来的。

杀手还在睡眠中，这是显而易见的事情，男孩打量了一圈车厢，脑子里生出一个大胆的想法。他不想跟着一个危险的男人去到一个陌生的国度，没谁想。他知道目前的矛盾在于艾瑞克留着他是要保证他的出逃顺利，尽管他很不理解为什么一定要把他带在身边这么麻烦，也许，他把自己甩在西雅图就足够了。男孩仔细会想他昨晚说的的确是“我们”这个单词。

就在这时耳边广播道——

“前方即将到站。”

几乎是瞬间，查尔斯热血上涌，轻手轻脚又迅速地把自己的鞋子穿上脚，再一次偷瞄了一动不动的杀手一眼，以为他还在睡梦里。

查尔斯本来想拿点钱，但是他不知道艾瑞克把钱放在哪里，他也不知道艾瑞克的箱子在哪里，于是他只能两手空空地逃走。

车厢里有些人已经醒来了，他一直往左走，应该就能趁机溜走，而艾瑞克也没法追到他。其实他并不会告发艾瑞克，他知道告发艾瑞克对他而言并没有好处，还有可能有生命危险，只要他下了火车，他们从此就划清界线，再不相干了。

“我们还没有到站。”

就在查尔斯已经来到下站口，等着火车停稳就下站的时候，他背后一个低沉愠怒的声音吓了他一跳，查尔斯狡猾地立马想出一个借口。

“我只是在找洗手间，”查尔斯看着艾瑞克的头发乱糟糟地垂下来，显然没有打理，“我想洗把脸。”

艾瑞克抓住他纤细的手臂，用力有点大，查尔斯只能被拽着往回走，失望地听着出口车门打开的气阀声，“在这里。”艾瑞克指着那个显眼的洗手台。

显然查尔斯的谎言太无力了，以至于艾瑞克都懒得出言戳破。

没办法，男孩拧开水龙头用双手捧了钵水往脸上拍。他听到艾瑞克跟自己隔着一个池子，水龙头哗啦啦的声音，他从镜子里看着艾瑞克，终于光明正大地看清楚他的外貌。

标准的德国式脸孔，咖色头发，身材不壮但是也不消瘦，大概是精干的类型。这张脸还是很有辨识度的，一般来讲杀手行业还是更适合没什么特色的大众脸，但是艾瑞克显然是让人过目不忘的那种。

或者他是有足够自信提前做掉每一个记住了他样貌又想杀了他的人。真是衣冠禽兽的代表人物。

“我太可怜了，”查尔斯拧上水龙头，眼睫毛上沾足了水珠，“我是你的战利品吗，艾瑞克？”

“不是，”艾瑞克立即回复道，“等风头过去我会放你走的，这很合理。你还活着，以及肯定的是，你甚至不用再靠去下流场合工作维生。”

“但我丧失了自由，”查尔斯以反讽的语气说道，“而且我很怀疑我只是换了个工作对象。”

“我没觉得哪点对你不利。”艾瑞克从镜子里跟他对视，显得该死地义正言辞。

“可是一切本来就是错的！”查尔斯希望艾瑞克能意识到他的根本错误在哪，“我不是你的目标!！”

“你怎么就肯定你不是我的目标？”尽管是说这样的话，艾瑞克仍然保持着他那张臭脸。

查尔斯哽住了，他气汹汹地扯下一张擦手的纸，马虎地拭干净手上的和脖子上的水，脸上的早干了，他把纸团摔进篓子里。

“看来我的确只是换了工作对象。”查尔斯以他自己都没想到的冷漠说出这句话，撞着艾瑞克的肩膀走回他的床位。

他反复地思考，艾瑞克刚刚对他说的计划本质上意味着什么，其实不用过多思考，毕竟言简意赅这件事艾瑞克•兰谢尔一直做的很好。

如果查尔斯能够去试着暂时接受这种寄人篱下的、半开放式囚禁的地位，那他就还能活命，活着，那他就有机会重新回到国内。

如果，他能讨这位杀手欢心，他就能得到好的、他希望有的结果，如果，这位杀手没有骗他，就算不逃跑，也许只要过个几年他就能回到国内，这对他来说就是最好的结局了。

只是这一切都是建立在寄人篱下、半开放式的囚禁地位之上的。观念上，查尔斯抗拒这种地位。

不过也许他可以去试着提高自己的地位，或者，他可以费尽心机去谋得他身边一个正式的合理的位置。“你很聪明”，这意味着艾瑞克并不小看他，也许他可以成为艾瑞克助手。

他不知道自己能不能做到，但显然艾瑞克那番话让他终于意识到，留在他身边得到的利益远大于逃走得到的利益。他不敢肯定今后艾瑞克会不会保护他，但如果他只身一人，就只有挨刀的份，如果他不能联系到他的伙伴，他回去也只能是被捉住、被杀掉。

留下来，会是更明智的选择，就算一切最开始是错的，就算他短期内的地位让人不适，但他的确如艾瑞克所说，“别无选择”。

（4）

下了火车他们并不急着去赶飞机，因为艾瑞克说飞机还要下午四点多才到，并且延误的可能性很大，充裕的时间让他们可以做些其他的事情。

“除了我自己，你身上的东西全部要买新的，还有一些日用品，”艾瑞克指点着，“而且我会给你买个包，不要妄想我会帮你提东西。”

“我以为你打算就这样像贩卖黑奴一样把我带到加拿大……”查尔斯尴尬地抠了抠面皮。

“那样丢的是我的脸。”艾瑞克说完拦下一辆的士，跟查尔斯一起坐进后座。

这实在是令人费解，但是不坏，无论艾瑞克是当他做养宠物一样还是真的宅心仁厚，总之他能换一身不那么廉价的行头了，讲真他的衣着看起来实在是过于凸现他原本这样穿的目的。

不过他最开心的还是，艾瑞克居然允许他管理私人物品，也许他并不像查尔斯以为的那样轻贱查尔斯，也许只是查尔斯想的太糟糕了。说实在的他没有能力往包里放什么艾瑞克不知道的东西，但是能掌握一些东西总归是能够增加自己安全感的。

查尔斯被带进店里的时候，有些被眼前光怪陆离的景象迷惑，他并不认识那些橱窗里的高档商品，只是下意识觉得那些东西至少是以末尾三个零起价，当然那并没有这么贵，不过也并不便宜就是了。

这是艾瑞克在买自己的衣服。并不因为小气，而是查尔斯用不着这些衣服，大概。显然艾瑞克并不会耐心地让试衣服，他随意地拿了一套衣服换好，刷完卡就走人。

至于查尔斯，他随手从架子上拿了一件虽然完全不贵但也超出了查尔斯消费能力的普通衬衫，加一件御寒的外套，配了一条普通的裤子，最后从另一家店买了一双鞋，他勒令查尔斯丢掉以前的衣物和鞋子，尽管查尔斯有些不舍，但他下定决心不再惹艾瑞克生气。当然，最后他也得到了他的单肩包，褐色的牛皮质地，里面装满了洗漱用品。

尽管查尔斯对未来充满恐慌，但他选择相信艾瑞克的说辞，相信假以时日他就可以回到他熟悉的地方，相信艾瑞克不会伤害他，但是他并不太相信相信着这一切的自己。

当飞机终于降落在温哥华，查尔斯不知不觉就陷入了沉默，他沉默地跟从着艾瑞克上车、下车，沉默地被艾瑞克带进一座别墅，被他带着上楼、下楼，指名洗手间、书房、厨房的位置，他的沉默并非不出声，而是以简单的音节表达“好”、“知道了”、“没问题”这些意思，而艾瑞克也没因此生气。

他被安置在一间卧室里，他被允许在里面四处走动——当然，实际上艾瑞克并没有囚禁他的想法，这只是查尔斯误解的意思，不过考虑到这里地点偏远，囚不囚禁也没差。

“窗帘是自动的。”他把遥控器的位置指给查尔斯。

这是艾瑞克唯一嘱咐的事情。

“哦。”查尔斯走过去从茶几上拿起那个巴掌大的遥控器，按下了最大的那个按钮，想给昏暗的房间带来一点光亮。

他几乎是等到窗帘全部慢慢拉开的时候，才意识到自己似乎是在一所依山傍水的别墅里，“如你所见，有山有水，”艾瑞克说，“就是没有其他人。”

“你怎么会想要住到这种地方来？”查尔斯终于忍不住要问了，“什么都没有。”

“如果你想玩电视游戏，”艾瑞克答非所问，“在一楼客厅，自己琢磨怎么调。”

没等查尔斯弄清楚状况，艾瑞克自个离开了查尔斯视线，经历了这一切，也许他的状态比查尔斯的还要差劲。查尔斯在艾瑞克走后立马关上了房门，对于自己终于拥有了暂时的安全而感到神清气爽。

他把包挂在门后面的钩子上，放任自己的身体被自己摔在了柔软的被褥里。

艾瑞克回到自己卧室，深呼吸了两口气才让自己紧绷的神经稍微放松一点，他自己坐在床脚，双手插进头发里，破天荒地感到了紧张。

他艾瑞克•兰谢尔，一个以冷酷无情著称的杀人犯，居然容许一个下流场所的按小时出租自己的男孩住在这里，这所三年前为了他退休准备的理想乡。上帝！——他的理想，就这么稀里糊涂地多出了一个出租男孩。

算了，现在他有了新的身份，“艾瑞克•兰谢尔”，和黑道的过去不再相干，干干净净，不会有任何差池。想了一通乱七八糟的之后，艾瑞克准备去洗个澡，然后在加热速食的招待下进入头一回无需戒备的睡眠。

当查尔斯在敲门声中惊醒时，窗户外面天已经黑了一大半，“在一楼吃饭。”艾瑞克简单地交代了晚饭。

走廊听不见脚步声，不知道是隔音效果好还是艾瑞克的职业病，总之为了某种不必要的警惕，查尔斯故意等上了一会才出去。

查尔斯本来以为他是要一个人吃的，“我以为我会是一个人吃晚饭，在你吃完之后。”他挤眉弄眼的，拉开椅子坐下。

“我没有把东西热好，然后等它冷了再给人吃的变态癖好。”艾瑞克吃得很快。

“我以为我不被允许这个。”查尔斯耸了下肩。

“你又不是我的奴隶。”艾瑞克皱眉。

“反正也差不多。”查尔斯小声嘀咕。

艾瑞克短暂地沉默了一下，“你实际多少岁？”他想尽量把语气放尊重点，但似乎失败了。

“呃……十七，刚满的，”查尔斯说完满不在乎地往嘴里塞了一口食物，“你还关心这个？”

“你的证件上说你已经二十四岁了，虽然我觉得还没有那么大，但你可别装模作样。毕竟我三十六岁了。”艾瑞克看了他一眼。

“那……你都可以做我的老爸了，”查尔斯有些勉强地打趣，“但我生父应该至少大你十岁。”

“你并不是‘天生’就是孤儿，”艾瑞克抓到重点，“我也不是，我十二岁才失去他们。”

“我母亲走的时候我……九岁？八岁？”查尔斯掰了掰手指，“记不清了，反正挺早的，父亲更早。”

“因为什么？”

“告诉你也无妨……我爸因为一场事故，我妈是因为酗酒。”

查尔斯说出来的时候留意着艾瑞克的反应。

没什么大反应，只是在冰箱里拿了一罐啤酒，噗嗞打开了它。

“我父母都死于黑帮报复，”艾瑞克居然开口谈起自己，“我父亲在政府工作，为了生活会时不时帮他们一些忙，当他升职之后收入稳定下来，他决定退出这些危险的生意，但黑帮不会这么容易放过他。”

“你一定已经帮他们报了仇。”查尔斯轻声说。

意料之外的是艾瑞克马上回了声“不”。

“当时的那个头目树敌太多，只好改名换姓逃出国内，到其他的国家发展，我一直在找他，终于在加拿大找到了他——”

“等等，你不是已经不用帮他们办事了吗，”

“我只是不再帮培养我的那个帮派做事了，这样我才能安心复仇，而不被他们的利益关系牵绊。”艾瑞克的眼睛忽然像狼一样阴恻。

“但是……假如他还在干这一行，他迟早会被别人杀死的。”

“我要亲手杀了他，”艾瑞克的手紧紧握拳，“这是我跟他的恩怨。”

“我对你的遭遇感到遗憾，但是——”

“不要以为我告诉你我的过去有多难，或者以为我对你敞开心扉，有多信任你之类的，”艾瑞克冷冷看了他一眼，“这很多人都知道，不是什么秘密。”

“不，艾瑞克，我是我不希望你再杀人，而且我是真的对此感到……”查尔斯急忙去破除他们之间的误解，但艾瑞克打断了他。

“我不需要那个。”

艾瑞克手边的酒罐被他平抛进查尔斯脚边垃圾桶，就好像是要打在查尔斯脚上一样，“我杀人不杀人也与你无关。”他不理会他刚刚的作为让查尔斯有些冒冷汗，只是自顾自地回到客厅，用遥控器关掉电视，然后走上楼梯。

为了生存他钻进灰色的阴影之中，暗中匍匐观察，早已不需要同情维生。

｛You are invincible.｝  
｛你破碎的心无以修葺。｝


End file.
